fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Donuteria
Papa's Donuteria is the tenth game in the Papa Louie restaurant management series. The game was first announced on April 16, 2014. Tony and Scooter are the chefs in this game, as they were the winners of Papa's Next Chefs 2014. The game takes place in Powder Point. The game was officially released on June 16, 2014. Description Roller Coasters speed overhead as you embark on a donut-cooking adventure in Papa's Donuteria! You just got a job at Papa's Donuteria in the whimsical town of Powder Point. Sure, the great pay and benefits are nice, but you took the job for that coveted Line-Jump Pass. Unfortunately, now you have to cook dozens of delicious donuts a day for all the crazy customers in this carnival-like town. Cut out the donuts, fry 'em up, and decorate them with a dizzying array of toppings. Introduction A new roller coaster named Sky Ninja is opening at the amusement park at Powder Point, and Tony/Scooter/Custom Worker can't wait to get on the ride. A job opening for Papa's Donuteria offers employees a "line-jump" pass that lets them get on the ride first, so Tony/Scooter/Custom Worker takes the job. When he/she finally gets on the coaster, it breaks down. The ride is closed, and it will take a year for it to be repaired. Although he/she is upset, their new boss, Papa Louie, informs him/her that it is time to open the Donuteria, much to his/her dismay. Ending The ending sequence for this game is at Rank 61. Tony/Scooter/Custom Worker and the server will try out the Sky Ninja again. Instead of breaking down like in the opening sequence, the ride actually works. New Features *Filter items by theme and clothing type. *According to the Flipline Studios Blog, customers will be ordering 3 donuts at a time (although as an aside, Big Pauly asked for 6). *Customization Overhaul. *The server will now take the customers' orders directly at their table as they wait. **There will be multiple customers waiting in the Dining Room booths, although you will only be taking orders for one of them (pairings are random). *Foodini's minigames now include the opportunity to win 3 rare prizes. *In the shop, players may now sort furniture by holiday or if they've purchased an item or not. *In the characters panel it shows the customer's flipdeck number if they have one. Previews *'4/16/2014': Papa's Donuteria is announced. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3832 *'4/23/2014': Papa's Donuteria is going to take place in Powder Point, operating within an amusement park. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3855 *'4/30/2014': Papa's Donuteria announced new customer, Rudy, who will be a closer. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3872 *'5/07/2014': The Dough Station is introduced, with buttons for Fry and Build station pictured. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3943 *'5/14/2014': Customization Overhaul! More choices on how your custom worker can look like. Pictures show that there will be a chef and a server. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3969 *'5/21/2014': The Fry Station is introduced, including outro scenes and some of the ingredients that will be used in the game. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3991 *'5/28/2014': The Build Station is Introduced, and some New Sprinkles and Drizzles. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4058 *'6/02/2014': Tony and Scooter formally announced as winners of 2014 Papa's Next Chefs tournament. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4076 *'6/04/2014': Shops and Inventory are revealed. New Holiday: Maple Mornings http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4103 *'6/05/2014': Dining Room: There can be multiple customers waiting in the dining room. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4112 *'6/09/2014': The announcement of the release date: June 16, 2014. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4122 *'6/10/2014': New Mini-Game, Papa's Raceway is announced. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4129 *'6/12/2014': More hairstyles, including new hair colors and more hat choices. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4142 *'6/16/2014': Papa's Donuteria is released and playable! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4158 Workers *Tony *Scooter *Custom Worker Stations *Order Station *Dough Station *Fry Station *Build Station Customers The days a player unlocks new customers (the ones who are not unlocked when reaching a new rank), and the order of when they become available depend on how well one performs during the course of the game. There are really no "set days" as to when some of the characters are unlocked, but their order of appearance should be correct. *James (Tutorial) *Maggie (After Tutorial) *Franco (Random) *Hope (Random) *Cecilia (Random) *Cooper (Random) *Shannon (Time Customer) *Allan (Time Customer) *Kayla (Time Customer) *Clover (Time Customer) *Nevada (Time Customer) *Gino Romano (Time Customer) *Mary (Time Customer) *Lisa (Time Customer) *Gremmie (Time Customer) *Skyler (Time Customer) *Sue (Time Customer) *Bertha (Time Customer) *Alberto (Day 2) *Akari (Rank 2) *Prudence (Rank 3) *Iggy (Rank 4) *Mandi (Rank 5) *Johnny (Rank 6) *Hugo (Rank 7) *Bruna Romano (Rank 8) *Tohru (Rank 9) *Matt (Rank 10) *Willow (Rank 11) *Big Pauly (Rank 12) *Olivia (Rank 13) *Doan (Rank 14) *Trishna (Rank 15) *Sienna (Rank 16) *Sasha (Rank 17) *Timm (Rank 18) *Kingsley (Rank 19) *Ember (Rank 20) *Santa (Rank 21) *Rita (Rank 22) *Olga (Rank 23) *Little Edoardo (Rank 24) *Mitch (Rank 25) *Xandra (Rank 26) *Ivy (Rank 27) *Zoe (Rank 28) *Sarge Fan (Rank 29) *Carlo Romano (Rank 30) *Scarlett (Rank 31) *Greg (Rank 32) *Clair (Rank 33) *Roy (Rank 34) *Vicky (Rank 35) *Georgito (Rank 36) *Edna (Rank 37) *Julep (Rank 38) *Mayor Mallow (Rank 39) *Yippy (Rank 40) *Cletus (Rank 41) *Penny (Rank 42) *Utah (Rank 43) *Taylor (Rank 44) *Wendy (Rank 45) *Foodini (Rank 46) *Mindy (Rank 47) *Kenji (Rank 48) *Pinch Hitwell (Rank 49) *Deano (Rank 50) *Kahuna (Rank 51) *Hacky Zak (Rank 52) *Nick (Rank 53) *Connor (Rank 54) *Chuck (Rank 55) *Boomer (Rank 56) *Wally (Rank 57) *Rico (Rank 58) *Captain Cori (Rank 59) *Robby (Rank 60) *Ninjoy (Rank 61) *Professor Fitz (Rank 62) *Marty (Rank 63) *Peggy (Rank 64) *Papa Louie (Rank 65) Locals (Closers Are Bold) *[[Rudy|'Rudy']] *Iggy *Ember *Julep *Hacky Zak 'Closers' *Rudy (Monday) *Hank (Tuesday) *Quinn (Wednesday) *Crystal (Thursday) *Radlynn (Friday) *Xolo (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Holidays (New Holidays in Bold) *'Maple Mornings' (September) - Unlocked with Johnny at Rank 6 (Favorited by James, Cooper, Johnny, Hugo, Bruna Romano, Tohru and Matt) *Halloween (October) - Unlocked with Willow at Rank 11 (Favorited by Maggie, Akari, Willow, Big Pauly, Olivia, Doan and Trishna) *Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked with Sienna at Rank 16 (Favorited by Cecilia, Allan, Sienna, Sasha, Timm, Kingsley and Ember) *Christmas (December) - Unlocked with Santa at Rank 21 (Favorited by Sue, Iggy, Santa, Rita, Olga, Little Edoardo and Mitch) *New Year (January) - Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 26 (Favorited by Hope, Franco, Xandra, Ivy, Zoe, Sarge Fan and Carlo Romano) *Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 31(Favorited by Lisa, Prudence, Scarlett, Greg, Clair, Roy and Vicky) *St. Paddy's Day (March) - Unlocked with Georgito at Rank 36 (Favorited by Gino Romano, Skyler, Georgito, Edna, Julep, Mayor Mallow and Yippy) *Easter (April) - Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 41 (Favorited by Mary, Mandi, Cletus, Penny, Utah, Taylor and Wendy) *'Big Top Carnival' (May) - Unlocked with Foodini at Rank 46 (Favorited by Kayla, Bertha, Foodini, Mindy, Kenji, Pinch Hitwell and Deano) *Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked with Kahuna at Rank 51 (Favorited by Clover, Nevada, Kahuna, Hacky Zak, Nick, Connor and Chuck) *Starlight Jubilee (July) - Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 56 (Favorited by Shannon, Alberto, Boomer, Wally, Rico, Captain Cori and Robby) *'Sky Ninja Returns' (August) - Unlocked with Ninjoy at Rank 61 (Favorited by Gremmie, Ninjoy, Professor Fitz, Marty, Peggy and Papa Louie) Minigames *Papa's Raceway *Slider Escape *Freeze-Putt *Hallway Hunt *Pop Dart *Spin N' Sauce *Mitch's Mess Ingredients 'Doughs' *Regular Dough (Start) (Do the Dough) *Chocolate Cake (Start) (Chocolatey) *Pumpkin Cake (Unlocked with Tohru at Rank 9) (Pumpkin Season) *Red Velvet Cake (Unlocked with Carlo Romano at Rank 30) (Velvety Goodness) *Blueberry Cake (Unlocked with Mayor Mallow at Rank 39) (Blueberry Batter) 'Shapes Cutters' *Ring Shape Cutter (Start) (The Classic) *Round Shape Cutter (Start) (No Holes) *Long John Shape Cutter (Unlocked with Prudence at Rank 3) (Donut Sticks) *French Cruller Shape Cutter (Unlocked with Kingsley at Rank 19) (Light and Fluffy) *Roll Shape Cutter (Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell at Rank 49) (Spiral Snack) 'Icings' *Clear Glaze (Start) (Sugary Glaze) *Sky Blue Icing (Start) (Reach for the Sky) *Chocolate Icing (Start) (Chocolate Champ) *Powdered Sugar (Start) (Powdered Pastry) *Strawberry Icing (Unlocked with Alberto on Day 2) (Strawberry Froster) *Vanilla Icing (Unlocked with Matt at Rank 10) (Vanilla Dipper) *Red Icing (Unlocked with Ember at Rank 20) (Paint it Red) *Cinnamon Sugar (Unlocked with Vicky at Rank 35) (Cinnamon Coating) *Orange Icing (Unlocked with Connor at Rank 54) (Orange Icer) 'Sprinkles' *Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) (Rainbow Wrangler) *Chocolate Chips (Start) (Semi-Sweet) *Cosmic Coconut (Start) (Coconutty) *Mini-Mallows (Unlocked with Akari at Rank 2) (Flufftastic) *Creameo Bits (Unlocked with Doan at Rank 14) (Crushing Creameos) *Crushed Peanuts (Unlocked with Little Edoardo at Rank 24) (Put the "Nut" in Donut) *Raspberry Bark (Unlocked with Roy at Rank 34) (Berry Bark) *Rock Candy (Unlocked with Robby at Rank 60) (Rockin' Toppin') 'Drizzles' *Vanilla Drizzle (Start) (Vanilla Drizzler) *Strawberry Drizzle (Start) (Strawberry Syrup) *Blue Moon Drizzle (Start) (Blue Moon Mastery) *Chocolate Drizzle (Unlocked with Mandi at Rank 5) (Chocoholic) *Dreamsicle Drizzle (Unlocked with Trishna at Rank 15) (Donut Dreams) *Caramel Drizzle (Unlocked with Mitch at Rank 25) (Creamy Caramel) *Sugarplum Drizzle (Unlocked with Sarge Fan at Rank 29) (Fruity Flavor) *Banana Drizzle (Unlocked with Chuck at Rank 55) (Bananarama) 'Fillings' *Strawberry Jelly (Start) (Strawberry Blast) *Boston Cream (Start) (Cream Filled) *Chocolate Mousse (Unlocked with Iggy at Rank 4) (Mousse Mastery) *Cookie Dough Cream (Unlocked with Yippy at Rank 40) (Cookie Cream) *Whipped Cream (Unlocked with Taylor at Rank 44) (Whip it Up) *Blueberry Custard (Unlocked with Wendy at Rank 45) (Blueberry Buddy) *Blackberry Jelly (Unlocked with Deano at Rank 50) (Blackberry Bonanza) *Lemon Chiffon (Unlocked with Captain Cori at Rank 59) (Lemon Lover) Holiday Ingredients Ranks Items 'Upgrades' *Doorbell ($30.00) *Cook Boosters (6) ($120.00) *Alarms (6) ($80.00) *Icing Guides ($400.00) *Advanced Guides ($500.00) Furniture * Sm. Maple Table - $35.00, 10 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Waffle Table - $75.00, 40 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Log Fence - $50.00, 30 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Lumberjack Log - $60.00, 30 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Chocolate Gum - $85.00, 20 pts (Chocolate Mousse Bonus) * Halloween Table - $55.00, 20 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Lg. Halloween Table - $75.00, 30 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Spindly Spider - $85.00, 30 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Hanging Bats - $100.00, 40 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Licorice Gum - $85.00, 20 pts (Licorice Drizzle Bonus) * Sm. Harvest Table - $35.00, 10 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Lg. Harvest Table - $75.00, 30 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Newspaper Stand - $80.00, 40 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Corn Stalks - $70.00, 30 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Pumpkin Pie Gum - $85.00, 20 pts (Pumpkin Pie Filling Bonus) * Sm. Holiday Table - $35.00, 10 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Festive Phonograph - $55.00, 20 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Christmas Tree - $95.00, 40 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Fireplace - $120.00, 40 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Candy Cane Gum - $85.00, 20 pts (Candy Cane Drizzle Bonus) * Sm. Rainbow Table - $35.00, 10 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Lg. Rainbow Table - $75.00, 30 pts (Waiting Bonus) * New Year Fence - $30.00, 30 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Comic Books - $150.00, 30 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Rainbow Gum - $85.00, 20 pts (Rainbow Sprinkles Bonus) * Sm. Valentine Table - $35.00, 10 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Lg. Valentine Table - $75.00, 30 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Valentine Fence - $30.00, 30 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Strawberry Gum - $85.00, 20 pts (Strawberry Drizzle Bonus) * Jukebox - $450.00, 60 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Sm. Shamrock Table -$35.00, 10 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Lg. Shamrock Table - $75.00, 30 pts (Waiting Bonus) * McCoy Arcade Game - $450.00, 60 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Pot o' gold - $85.00, 30 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Mint Gum - $85.00, 20 pts (Mint Drizzle Bonus) * Sm. Easter Table - $35.00, 10 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Lg. Easter Table - $75.00, 30 pts (Waiting Bonus) * SNJ (Steak N Jake) Arcade Game - $500.00, 60 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Treats Cooler - $120.00, 40 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Pink Lemonade Gum - $85.00, 20 pts (Pink Lemonade Drizzle Bonus) * Sm. Carnival Table - $35.00, 10 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Lg. Carnival Table - $75.00, 30 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Big Top Balloons - $45.00, 30 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Peanut Barrel - $55.00, 30 pts (Crushed Peanuts Bonus) * Caramel Apple Gum - $85.00, 20 pts (Caramel Apple Drizzle Bonus) * Sm. Luau Table - $35.00, 10 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Luau Boombox - $65.00, 20 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Luau Umbrella - $85.00, 30 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Surfboard - $150.00, 30 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Banana Gum - $85.00, 20 pts (Banana Drizzle Bonus) * Sm. Jubilee Table - $35.00, 10 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Lg. Jubilee Table - $75.00, 30 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Starry Fence - $30.00, 30 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Red Flag - $25.00, 10 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Powsicle Gum - $85.00, 20 pts (Powsicle Drizzle Bonus) * Sm. Ninja Table - $35.00, 10 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Lg. Ninja Table - $75.00, 30 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Sky Ninja Fence - $75.00, 30 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Sky Ninja Flag - $80.00, 30 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Boba Bubble Gum - $85.00, 20 pts (Boba Bubbles Bonus) Posters * Large Window - $75.00, 30 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Thin Window - $45.00, 20 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Tall Window - $75.00, 30 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Maple Poster - $45.00, 20 pts (Maple Frosting Bonus) * Cinnamon Poster - $45.00, 20 pts (Cinnamon Sugar Bonus) * Creameo Poster - $45.00, 20 pts (Creameo Bits Bonus) * Blackberry Poster - $35.00, 20 pts (Blackberry Jelly Bonus) * Dreamy Poster - $40.00, 20 pts (Dreamsicle Drizzle Bonus) * Orange Poster - $35.00, 20 pts (Orange Icing Bonus) * Wreath Poster - $45.00, 20 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Choco Drizzle Poster - $35.00, 20 pts (Chocolate Drizzle Bonus) * Red Velvet Poster - $55.00, 30 pts (Red Velvet Bonus) * New Year Poster - $45.00, 20 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Strawberry Poster - $20.00, 20 pts (Strawberry Filling Bonus) * Roll Poster - $40.00, 20 pts (Roll Bonus) * Cruller Poster - $40.00, 20 pts (French Cruller Bonus) * Paddy's Poster - $45.00, 20 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Sugarplum Poster - $40.00, 20 pts (Sugarplum Drizzle Bonus) * Cookie Dough Poster - $40.00, 20 pts (Cookie Dough Cream Bonus) * Caramel Poster - $35.00, 20 pts (Caramel Drizzle Bonus) * Berry Bark Poster - $55.00, 30 pts (Raspberry Bark Bonus) * Sky Blue Poster - $35.00, 20 pts (Sky Blue Icing Bonus) * Beans Poster - $40.00, 20 pts (Jelly Beans Bonus) * Big Top Poster - $45.00, 20 pts (Waiting Bonus) * Rock Candy Poster - $40.00, 20 pts (Rock Candy Bonus) * Lemon Poster - $55.00, 30 pts (Lemon Chiffon Bonus) * Maui Poster - $40.00, 20 pts (Maui Meringue Bonus) * Red Icing Poster - $35.00, 20 pts (Red Icing Bonus) * Blueberry Poster - $55.00, 30 pts (Blueberry Custard Bonus) * Whipped Cream Poster - $40.00, 20 pts (Whipped Cream Bonus) * Sky Ninja Poster - $45.00, 20 pts (Waiting Bonus) 'Floors/Walls' * Wood Grain Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Flatware Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Green Thick Carpet - $60.00, 20 pts * Orange Stripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Purple Plaid Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Halloween Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Dark Wood Floor - $60.00, 20 pts * Spooky Tile - $60.00, 20 pts * Harvest Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Orange Zigzag Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Multigrain Floor- $60.00, 20 pts * Forest Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Christmas Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Candy Stripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Red Floor - $60.00, 20 pts * Snow Floor - $60.00, 20 pts * Prism Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Rainbow Stripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Color Swirl Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Lattice Floor - $60.00, 20 pts * Circle Floor - $60.00, 20 pts * Pink Zag Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Valentine Block Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Heart Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Pink Carpet - $60.00, 20 pts * Lime Stripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Shamrock Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Green Carpet - $60.00, 20 pts * Golden Tile - $60.00, 20 pts * Egg Yolk Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Easter Stripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Yellow Stripe Floor - $60.00, 20 pts * Carnival Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Tent Stripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Colored Planks - $60.00, 20 pts * Yellow Lattice - $60.00, 20 pts * Sunset Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Teal Zigzag Floor - $60.00, 20 pts * White Sand Floor - $60.00, 20 pts * Patriotic Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Starstripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Dark Star Carpet - $60.00, 20 pts * Ninja Dot Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Red Sky Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Black Pattern Wall - $60.00, 20 pts * Fuchsia Floor - $60.00, 20 pts 'Clothes' * Maple Leaf Tee - $55.00 Badges Toppings Seasons Shapes Doughs Fillings Icings Shakers Drizzles Customer Awards Service Quality Money Serving Minigames Trivia *The representative gameria colors of Papa's Donuteria are brown and light blue https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blue. *Customers in the dining room may have a drink cup with the Donuteria logo (half of the logo seen) in front of him or her. However, there is no drink station in the game. *If Connor is accompanying someone in the Dining Room, his jersey number (42) is flipped around, like a mirror. *If Kenji is accompanying anyone in the Dining Room, the "1" on his medal is flipped around. *The items in the shop do not have descriptions. *During Halloween, each closer will wear a costume **Rudy: T-Rex **Hank: Cowboy **The rest of the closers have the same costumes as Papa's Pastaria. *Scarlett has a costume during Valentine's Day: Cupid. *Cletus has a costume during Easter: rabbit. *Papa Louie has the largest order in the game, even bigger than Big Pauly. **Papa Louie is also the only customer who orders two toppings on more than one donut. *There is a glitch in the game where if you are at the build station, and you use something like sprinkles, if you click on another station while it is still sprinkling, it will still be sprinkling. Sometimes, the cursor won't be shown for a while, making it very hard to do your job. *The new topping syrups from Papa's Freezeria To Go! are featured in this game. Dreamsicle and Sugarplum drizzles are regular toppings, while the Mango and Key Lime drizzles are seasonal toppings (Mango for Summer Luau and Key Lime for St. Paddy's Day) **Also, the whipped creams in Freezeria To Go! are featured in this game as fillings. *This gameria has 115 total ingredients, in which 72 are holiday exclusive ingredients. *The color of the donut boxes matches the actual season (none - violet, spring - green, summer - turquoise, autumn - orange, winter - light blue). *Sky Ninja Returns is the only holiday which is favored by 6 customers, while the other holidays are favored by 7 customers each. *In this game, there are 6806 possible couples in the dining room (83 normal customers, and 82 can accompany the customer since the other customer cannot be repeated). *Due to the large amount of holiday ingredients, standard ingredients can only be unlocked whenever the rank number ends in a 4, 5, 9, or 0. *The order of holiday ingredients is always the same in this game: cutter, shaker, icing, drizzle, filling, drizzle. *This game and Papa's Pancakeria are the only 2 games so far to not have a "shot" minigame. *This gameria has the highest amount of holiday ingredients out of every gameria. *This is the only gameria to have 3 customers on Day 2 instead of 4. This is probably because of how long it takes to cook 3 donuts, fill, ice, and top them, and put them in the box. *This is the first game with the renovated clothing system. With the new system, you can see all your outfits at once, instead of having to spam the arrows on the designated clothing tab to find the outfit you want. Gallery blog_announce - Donuteria.jpg|Coming soon... Papa's Donuteria papasdonuteriatitlescreen.jpg|The title screen of Papa's Donuteria infobanner.jpg aaaa.jpg Papas_donut.jpg Rudyreveal reveal.jpg|Rudy, Scarlett's Boyfriend, A New Customer, and a Closer. Blog announce2.jpg doughstation_pic1.jpg|Sneak peek: Dough Station 1 doughstation_pic2.jpg|Sneak Peek: Dough Station 2 Custom_04.jpg|Customization Overhaul custom_01.jpg|New hairstyles and facial hair for the guys custom_02.jpg|Additional hair styles and new bangs for the girls custom_03.jpg|More skin tones hairstyles.jpg|Examples of hair combinations Fry Station.jpg|Fry Station!!! Alberto Ordering 1.jpg|Alberto Ordering in Papa's Donuteria. Papa's Donuteria Icon on Flipine's Homepage.png Papa's Donuteria Intro - Sky Ninja Opening Day.png Papa's Donuteria Intro - Sky Ninja.png Papa's Donuteria Intro - Now Hiring!.png Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.36.06.png Yes!.jpg|Finally! I got in! Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.36.24.png Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.36.38.png Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.36.44.png Powder Point.jpg|People visiting Powder Point buildstation_01.jpg buildstation_02.jpg buildstation_03.jpg buildstation_04.jpg buildstation_05.jpg Sorting_01.jpg Sorting_03.jpg Sorting_02.jpg Holiday.jpg|New Holiday: Maple Mornings! orderatseat.jpg xolochest.jpg|Opening June 16th! :D minigame1.jpg|New Mini Game: Papa's Raceway minigame2.jpg|Papa's Raceway guy_hairstyles_02.jpg|Additional hairstyles for the guys Haircolor2.jpg|Hair Colors for your Owner Newhats.jpg|New Hats DonuteriaFile1.PNG Play_Papa's_Donuteria_Now!.jpg|Play Papa's Donuteria Now!|link=http://www.flipline.com/games/papasdonuteria/index.html Papa's Donuteria Free Flash Game Flipline Studios.png|New Customer: Iggy Papa's dounteria costumers.PNG|People visting Power Point Halloween.JPG Allan 1.jpg|Perfect with Allan!!!! Cooper judging close.png|Cooper and Prudence in the dining room. Halloween parade closers.png|The Closers in the customer parade during Halloween Cooper 1.jpg|Perfect with Cooper at the Dining Room!!!! perfecthankbronze!!.png|Perfect on Hank Scarlett 3.jpg|PERFECT WITH SCARLETT!!!!!!!!!! 100.PNG|The Big Carnival Approaches! 3.PNG|Donuts Cookin 4 Customers 4.PNG|The Big Top Carninval on Thanksgiving perfectmandi.png|Perfect on Mandi Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.03.40.png Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.03.49.png Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.03.52.png doughnut glitch.png|Glitch in game (see the pumpkin donut with the flattened doughs) more glitchy doughnuts.png|Another glitch (part of the oil bubbling heavily with no donut with it) yet another doughnut glitch.png|Another glitch (only 2 donuts) ohh.PNG|Tony attending his wife mandi and his friend matt 700.000 likes.jpg|700,000 Likes in the shape of Donuts for Mayor Mallow!!!! images98.jpg|Creating Donuts images99.jpg|So many donuts! PERFECT DAY!!!!!!!.jpg|Perfect Day in Papa's Donuteria Donuteria Closers in Halloween.png|All the Closers' Halloween portraits Thanksgiving day 1.png|The first day of Thanksgiving with Sienna! Real trees.png|Seems like real Christmas trees are being decorated! (This is Rita's order) Willow 4.jpg|Vampire Queen Willow gets Perfect Donuts on Halloween!!!! Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.36.png|Ember, Olga, Timm, Kingsley, Sienna, Trishna and Matt Neff in the parade Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.47.png|Xandra, Ivy, Clair, Georgito, Edna and Kahuna in the parade Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.24.03.png|Two mysterious ninjas in the Donuteria, while Ninjoy is busy playing Rowdy Rico Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.18.05.png|Powder Point during Maple Mornings Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.18.57.png|Powder Point during Halloween Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.19.39.png|Powder Point during Thanksgiving Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.21.03.png|Powder Point during Christmas Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.21.56.png|Powder Point during the New Year Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.22.51.png|Powder Point during Valentine's Day Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.23.30.png|Powder Point during St. Patrick's Day Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.24.25.png|Powder Point during Easter Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.25.40.png|Powder Point during the Big Top Carnival Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.26.24.png|Powder Point during the Summer Luau Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.27.11.png|Powder Point during Starlight Jubilee Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.29.28.png|and last but not least, Powder Point during Sky Ninja Returns Fry Station.png Jojo mad.png Papa Louie perfect.png Papa's Donuteria Customers.png|All 90 customers (except Tony and Scooter). Maggie Taking Order.png|Maggie Complete her order in Halloween in Papa's Donuteria Papa's Donuteria - Misspelling at Rank 63.png|That should have been "Azuki Buddy" drizzletips.jpg|Tips for build station. So close to zero.png|So close to zero points in this rank!!! CrystalDonuteriaPerfect.png HopeDonuteriaDiningRoom.png Screenshot (18).png|Kahuna and Little Edoardo has their perfect donuts! Screenshot (19).png|Quinn has her perfect donuts too! IMG_0969.JPG|Perfect Day rudy mad.PNG|"Excuse me, I debuted in this game, and this is what I get?! Charcoal with pink goop on it?! Come on, already." tony.PNG|Darn it. I think I messed up on something. madd.PNG|"If you keep writing my name on my donuts, then I'm never coming back here!" Donuteria 2.PNG Donuteria 3.PNG Pancakeria Chefs Donuteria.PNG Founders inn Flipline Studios are Order in Papa's Donuteria.png Día perfecto en Donuteria.png Papa's Donuteria - Poor Scarlett.png Clover's Perfect In Donuteria!.PNG Papa's Donuteria - Cletus Shrugs.png es:Papa's Donuteria no:Papa's Donuteria pl:Papa's Donuteria Category:2014 Games Category:Games Category:Games With Holidays